spires_of_agarthafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Arcano
A prática de Magia Arcana é engajar em poderes que governam o cósmico e os sistemas do universo físico. Para estudantes de tal magia, a devoção é, na maioria das vezes, tão espiritual quanto o nível de habilidade envolvido, com poderes interagindo diretamente com o plano metafísico e também o estado emocional do praticante e sujeito. Muitos Magi entendem a força arcana como a base fundamental de toda magia. A grandiosa natureza do Arcano torna a arte mais difícil de ser estudada em geral, mas as habilidades podem ser divididas em uma antítese geral: Ordem e Caos. A primeira é abastecida com compaixão, misericórdia, auto-sacrifício e serenidade, enquanto a última fica mais forte com ódio, egoísmo e raiva. A maioria das pessoas é uma mistura dos dois lados da moeda, mas existem algumas exceções onde um praticante de magia caótica se perde nas influências negativas. Na maioria das nações, excluindo Valmasia, a prática de artes escuras é vista como um taboo. Como magi são muito mais suscetíveis a vicissitudes emocionais que humanos ordinários, a magia do caos é vista como corruptiva e sedutora. Ordem teve vários nomes com o passar da história, como fluxo de vida e destino. Caos vem sido conhecido como depravação e pecado. Ademais, aparece como um grandioso inimigo em várias religiões, como o Tocathianismo. Se um mago harmoniza com a ordem ou o caos, ele ganha o poder de "sentir" as energias do mundo, e manifestando tamanha soberania com habilidades de telecinese onde magos arcanos podem influenciar e mover matéria física. As magias de Escuridão e Luz são consideradas um portão para o arcano e método de aprendizado para técnicas mais avançadas. O último emanando uma aura que impulsiona seu usuário com a vontade de proteger, e o primeiro tomando poder com o próprio conceito de destruição. A magia Cósmica também tem influências arcanas, já que o Magi puxa poder dos cosmos, as estrelas diretamente. Ordem * Purificação: Com práticas meditativas que envolvem a impugnação de emoções negativas, o usuário consegue utilizar energias para dissipar espíritos corruptos. * Sintonização Harmônica: A habilidade de sintonizar com o fluxo de vida e harmonizar com a ordem natural. * Visão Verdadeira: O poder de ver o mundo com cada sentido em harmonia. Isso permite que um magi ache pontos fracos em um ataque inimigo para contra-atacar efetivamente. * Barreiras: A grande antítese da Magia da Morte, barreiras que protegem o usuário e os seus arredores, seja de maldições ou ataques diretos. * Visões: Capaz de prever o futuro, normalmente avisando seu usuário de perigos que ele não estava preparado. O dom do conhecimento antecipado é um presente muito raro. * Parentesco Animal: A sintonização com a Ordem atrai pequenos animais, e alguns magi conseguem aprender como falar com eles diretamente, seja por telepatia ou outros meios. * Cura Acelerada: O corpo se cura automaticamente em uma velocidade incrível, socorrido pelas energias do mundo. Um ferimento que demora um mês para ser curado pode desaparecer em alguns dias. A contraparte caótica seria o Roubo de Essência. * Valor: O epitome da ordem, a capacidade de uma liderança inspiradora. Em um nível mágico, a aura de um comandante pode inspirar seu exército, elevando a moral e coragem.. At a magical level, a commander's aura might inspire their army, lifting morale and courage. Caos Os poderes arcanos da Ordem não tenta os magos, entretanto, o fascínio do caos é difícil de resistir caso o praticante se entregue. É inebriante e fortalecedor, e muitas vezes visto como um atalho para o poder, com o custo de corromper o espírito da pessoa, entorpecendo sua empatia e, simultaneamente, empoderando sua raiva e dependência de vícios. Para alguns, pode fornecer força e determinação enquanto a ordem perde sua força no autocontrole da paixão. * Ira, Luxúria, Ganancia, Gula, Preguiça, Inveja e Orgulho. Pecados podem conceder poderes únicos para o usuário, com as emoções negativas definindo a própria essência do magi, tornando o alvo em evidência na personificação do pecado, um vício que se torna inerente. * Coagir Corrupção: Uma forma de tortura que inunda a mente do alvo com emoções negativas. Azrael era um mestre dessa habilidade, já que ele era considerado um dos anjos com mais empatia de Kraus. Contudo, com sua queda, aprendeu a canalizar toda dor do mundo no afligido com o estalar dos dedos. * Roubo de Vida: Drenando a essência mágica do alvo diretamente, o usuário é capaz de curar suas feridas ou restaurar energias mágicas. Formas mais avançadas conseguem absorver por completo a essência de alguém. * Controle Mental: Alterar a percepção de uma pessoa, ou forçá-los em subserviência com uma maldição. * Necromancy: Reviver os falecidos em mortos-vivos, o que corrompe o usuário e a alma do alvo. * Transferência de Alma: Transferir uma alma para um corpo diferente. * Putrefação: Um magi sintonizado com o caos pode causar uma espécie de podridão na vida que orbita seu semblante, apodrecendo o que é orgânico. Pode ser focado diretamente em batalhas * Magia da Morte: A forma mais avançada do caos e ocultismo, capaz de danificar uma alma diretamente, ultrapassando barreiras carnais com facilidade. * Visão Caótica: Enquanto um praticante de ordem consegue ver as fraquezas opositoras, a magia do caos consegue causar dor e injúria com o simples olhar. Formas avançadas podem ser a maldição de gordon que consegue transformar pele em pedra. * Rift: Tearing a hole through the spiritual plane to travel from one location to another. Long-distance teleportation. Book of Naberius The black winged half-angel Naberius was a figure of chaos up until the late 900s in Valmasia, having aided several notable figures in their rise to power, including Empress Sakete, Imperfect Kokb'ael, the Dreadlord Myaell, and Empress Aria. It documents the methodology of chaos techniques as well as general principles on harnessing it. Some quotes include: On power, "Hatred is our greatest weapon, and is the basis for empowering ourselves. Meditate on your anger, combine it with your will. When you live through your hatred you'll find that your magic is strengthened, and when your passion dims so will your ability to wield the powers of chaos." "I was at my best when I was forced to watch a guardian of Kraus slaughter my kinsmen. It was the fuel that drove me for centuries to come, and I became the storm. Vengeance is purpose, when you act it out with clarify and precision." On morality, "Do not feel guilt. Do not feel shame. It limits you, and it lessens your potential. Always act in your own interests, and forsake any desires you might have for happiness or love; if you wish to truly be powerful, to be effective, then you must make sacrifices." On relationships, "While indulging in others is fine, if they begin to restrain you then you should cut them off. If you might call someone a friend or a partner, they should share the same nature as you, or they may undermine your connection to the dark energies." On equality, "A myth to protect the weak, where there are laws to shield those that cannot protect themselves there is negligence. Opportunity is not the same as equality- the slave who cannot muster the will to take a dagger to their master's back deserves their chains. Most are not born inept and weak, but they've been coddled by a society that makes them so. The masses are ants at our feet and we should not concern ourselves with treading on them where necessary." Vision for the future, "We all have a grand dream that we wish to fulfill, and mine is a war on the heavens. I want them to relive what they went through in Atmos, and I want them to lose. I do not personally care about anything beyond that." Playing an Arcane Magi Agartha is a place between this world and spirit realm, a country that's believed to be the origin point of the world, the home of the spire shards. Arcane energies are concentrated here, making it much easier for a magi to establish a connection with the otherworldy nature of Chaos and Order and strengthening it over time. The base ability is telekinesis, accessed by a practice of daily meditation and channeling either Order or Chaos, as well as acting out those emotions in a significant, impactful way, harmonizing with the arcane energies. Order is compassion, self-sacrifice, and calmness, while Chaos is hatred, self-servitude, and passion. There are finer lines between the two, of course- the courageous paladin that sees war as a necessity, or the cunning manipulator that bends others to their will. However, a true Order magi is very rarely sadistic or selfish, and by contrast those that walk the path of Chaos view their self as the sole focus and benefactor, with a disregard for morality. Order serves others, while Chaos serves the self. Arcane Meditation The primary method of strengthening the connection with the arcane is meditation. It allows magi to clear their mind and enter a deeper state of relaxation of awareness, to properly connect and feel the energies of the cosmos surrounding them. It can take several months or even years to reach a state where they can feel their will mending in to the world, where the physical realm begins to feel connected, as if everything is one. This state is typically only achieved after numerous life trials, but it allows them to exert their influence over the physical realm via telekinesis. All forms of the arcane use meditation as a means of sharpening the mind, reflecting on recent events, and gaining clarity for the future. While Chaos may use their hatred or passion as a focus, an Order magi might rely on their benevolence or courage. Once a magi is able to wield arcane magic in the form of telekenisis, their emotions are heightened and can be even more difficult to control. Self-discipline is extremely important; a poorly trained chaos magi might quickly descend into self-destruction Applying Be aware that Arcane Magic expects characters with a consistent personality. A Chaos Magi wouldn't be ruthless one day and then merciful/kind the next. Your character should come across as defined and compelling. It's very easy to lose connection with Order/Chaos as a person who lacks focus and resolve, which would result in a loss of the ability. Mechanical Abilities The V1 abilities cost 5RPP. Each upgrade of the same spell past V1 is 5RPP. Demons can apply for Chaos Magic, but they lack the empathy necessary to form a connection with Order; they're creatures of Chaos. Neutral Telekinesis Once attuned with the arcane, a practioner can exert their will on the world directly, and in combat this is typically in the form of a telekinetic blast that disorts matter and pushes back in a powerful wave of friction. Mechanically, this is a 5-tile wave: https://i.imgur.com/QzUWsUE.gif The upgrade increases the damage output. The abilities below are considered extremely powerful but typically take many years to develop, and are very difficult to acquire with high standards. Order True Sight Tapping in to the arcane for absolute clarity, able to predict events half a second or so before they occur. This tends to suit the wise, clairvoyant master. v1: +25% spell dodge for 10 seconds v2: +35% Accelerated Healing Using the arcane to mend the body and spirit, repairing damage as well as the person's will and resolve in the midst of battle. An ability that might suit the courageous hero. v1: 4x heal every 2 seconds, five times (+20) v2: 5x heal (+25) Valor The ability to inspire an entire battlefield, lifting their morale; hope and courage swells within all allies. Likely one of the most difficult arcane abilities to master. It requires the user to enter a meditative stance for several minutes and connect with the arcane energies of Order directly. +5% AP to the user and every guild member within a 200 tile radius for 3 hours. Chaos Chaos Sight The arcane magi focuses their rage, honing it to deliver precise strikes that are carried out with a resolve that involves killing or inflicting great harm upon the target. v1: +25% crit damage (from 50% to 75%) for 10 seconds v2: +50% crit damage (from 50% to 100%) Rot Fear and pain is cast on the target with a glare, causing malicious arcane energies to attack their spirit and body. v1: -20% Attack Power for 10 seconds v2: -30% Terror The ability to spread terror throughout, causing hallucinations and weakening the enemy's willpower; they might see soldiers as ten feet tall, or the opposing army appears larger than it is. It requires the user to enter a meditative stance for several minutes and connect with the arcane energies of Chaos directly. Likely one of the most difficult arcane abilities to master . -5% AP to every magi within a 100 tile radius for 3 hours (excludes guild and party members)